Tree
|species = Deciduous Tree |first = Take the Plunge: Part 2 (asset) Don't Lose Your Marbles (recommended character) |last = Why Would You Do This on a Swingset |color = Green (leaves), Beige (trunk) |episode = The Reveal (3 votes to join) Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (49 votes to join) |allies = Loser, Black Hole |enemies = Liy (possibly), Four, Gelatin |recc = frezblade, mouniecraft and PestramiShowALT |deaths = 2 |voice = Thomas Chick|place = 58th (to join)}} Tree is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. He is one of the former 30 recommended characters that could've joined the game. Tree was featured in episode 17. Alternate names for Tree include "Treeyee" and "Whispy Woods". Along with Saw, Naily, and Barf Bag, he was eliminated with 3 votes in Reveal Novum and was flung into the LOL. Tree gained limbs in the new IDFB design, along with a thinner trunk, and leaf details. Tree, along with the other TLC prisoners, had the chance to join IDFB. Appearance Tree appears to be a deciduous tree. His body is green and beige. And his leaves are green, lime and dark green. Changes BFDI 16 * Tree is green and beige. * Tree has arms and legs. * Tree is shorter. BFDIA * Tree is limbless. IDFB * Tree's body is remade. * Tree has arms and legs. Personality Tree doesn't like to help a lot, as shown in Getting Teardrop to Talk, when he doesn't want anything to do with getting Teardrop to talk, and when he gave up on ideas for the team name so easily. He speaks with an Australian accent. Coverage In The Reveal audition, Tree is seen wiggling side to side, making a rustling leaves sound effect. In Reveal Novum, Tree, along with Naily, Barf Bag, and Saw, only got 3 of the 450 votes which is 0.88% of the votes. That was certainly not enough to join the game and the 4 characters were shot into the Locker of Losers. Tree's asset first appeared in Bridge Crossing, as the tree that Teardrop broke in the windstorm. Later, it was used as the tree to put the ICRC on, as a part of a prank in Cycle of Life. It was used again as the trees blocking the path down the water in Reveal Novum. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Tree got 49 votes, failing to make it into BFDIA and was once again flung to the LOL. In Get in the Van, Match, and Bubble pretended they were trees (by putting Gelatin on top of their heads) to fool the Firey Speaker Box, which only worked once. Deaths #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: Burned to death while trapped in a large metal box. #Reveal Novum: Got crushed by the sun along with the other recommended characters in the LOL. Trivia *Tree's old asset has been used the second most out of all the recommended character assets, second only to Grassy. *The alternative name of "Whispy Woods" is a reference to the boss of the same name from the Kirby series of games. *Tree's IDFB design originally had yellow leaves as proven by the IDFB assets file given through Discord by Satomi. *So far, Tree is the only character to be voiced by Thomas Chick. * Tree was the only character that initially did not appear in the first part of the intro sequence. This has been since changed in BFB 3. Gallery Tree 3.png Tree 4.png Tree Idol.png Images 223.jpg Pingpok.png treetitle.png|Tree's joining audition tree mini.png Tree_blocking_Teardrop.jpeg|Tree's asset first cameo Tree_next_to_ICRC.jpeg|Second Blocking_trees.jpeg|Last Tree_BFDIA.jpeg|Tree in BFDIA Tree's_first_asset.jpeg|Tree's oldest asset Tree_birthday_.jpeg|Tree's asset in BFDI's 3rd anniversary clip IcontrolMyBODY.png|Bonsai, a recommended character who looks like Tree Tree david saw roboty basketball bell donut and gaty.PNG Robot flower basketball tree snowball eggy taco bracelety and dora.PNG Robot flower bell snowball david tree match saw eggy roboty taco clock and dora (probably).PNG tree.PNG|Tree's voting card in IDFB Treeye and dice.png Treeye.png|Treeyee Tree2.png WowatreeNEW.png Tree Falling.jpg|Tree falling IDFBTreeYellowVersion.png|The original IDFB design of Tree Tree and Liy.png|Tree and Liy Angry Tree.png|"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Hey! You! Can you quit your shenanigans and tell us when-" ~Tree I'm all about life.png|Tree and Bottle Did someone say killing.png Chrome 2017-11-10 19-24-43.png TLC full count.png Tree BFB 3.png BFB intro tree.png Intro tree.png|Tree in the BFB intro (reversed) ImmunetoFork.png tree pose.png treetree.png Treeeeeeeee.png|Tree in the intro Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Plants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Limbless Category:Males Category:Voiced by Thomas Chick Category:Death P.A.C.T.